There have been disclosed an image reading apparatus configured to drive a document conveyance mechanism for implementing a conveyed document reading function and an imaging unit reciprocating mechanism for implementing a placed document reading function by one driving source.
The driving source and the imaging unit reciprocating mechanism are provided to a document platen. The document conveyance mechanism is provided to a document cover. Incidentally, the document cover is rotatably connected to the document platen through a hinge mechanism.
Further, according to the related-art image reading apparatus, a driving force is transmitted from the document platen to the document cover through a joint part having an output part provided to the document platen and an input part provided to the document cover.
The output part is provided at a part of one end-side in a moving direction of the imaging unit, which part deviates from a hinge mechanism towards a placing surface. Incidentally, the placing surface is an area in which a document is to be placed when performing a reading operation by the placed document reading function.